1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, power supply control circuits, such as switching power supply circuits, are widely used in computer products. When a computer is turned off via software installed therein, a power supply control circuit in the computer still outputs a 5V standby power supply to a motherboard of the computer for turning on the computer quickly the next time. However, if the computer is not used for a long time, the 5V standby power supply is wasted.
What is needed is to provide a power supply control circuit which can save electricity after a computer is turned off via software installed therein.